La toison d'or démoniaque
by Akamis chan
Summary: Ohaio mina san ! Petit crossover entre mes jeunes troublemakers préférés ! Que ce passe-t-il quand Magister repère un objet démoniaque sur la colline des sang-mélés ? Quand il s'agit de la toison d'or , rempart et défence magique du camp ? Quand Percy affronte Tara , ça fait des étincelles !
1. Chapter 1

Crossover : Percy Jackson / Tara Duncan

Chapitre 1 : le manteau de Somvad le doré

Magister était furieux .D'un geste il cassa le verre d'alcool qu'il avait dans la main .Il jetta un regard hargneux à l'homme boursouflé , brûlé , couvert d'entailles et de blessures qui se tenait devant lui.

-Comment ?hurlait le maître des sangraves. Je t'envoi récupérer des informations sur un objet démoniaque très précieux et tu reviens vers moi en me disant qu'il est gardé par des gosses en armures qui pratiquent la magie ?! Sur Terre ?! Te payerais tu la tête de ton seigneur ?

-Non mon maître .Ce que je dis est totalement vrai , tenta le sbire , chaque agent que vous enverrez vous dira la même chose .Un groupe d'enfants guerriers très puissants . Et un dragon .

A ce mot Magister devint violet de rage .

-Encore un dragon !Qu'est ce qu'un dragon fait sur Terre ?! Comment a-t-il su où`se trouvait le manteau de Somvad le doré ? C'est un des objet démoniaque les plus puissant !Quel est son nom ?

-Si vous voulez bien m'excuser , ce dragon est totalement stupide .Il ne sait pas parler et ressemble davantage à un gros lézard avec des petites ailes qu'à un dragon .Il ne connaît pas la magie à part celle du feu , qu'il crache par la bouche .le sangrave montra une grosse brûlure qui lui blessait le bras .Il s'appelle Peuleus .

-Un faux dragon ?

Le sortcelier en avait assez entendu .Il invoqua un transmitus et se retrouva rapidement devant le palais impérial de Tingapour .

Tara Duncan avait passé la journée à étudier les finances et la politique et elle n'avait qu'une envie : que ses ennuis recommencent histoire qu'elle puisse échapper aux affaires de l'empire. Mais comme disait son amie rousse , ils arrivent toujours vite quand Tara est dans les parages .

L'héritière se leva de la chaise devant son bureau .Elle entendit une explosion .

La sortcelière esquissa un sourire .Cinq , Quatre ,Trois, Deux…

Son ami Cal défonça la porte .

-Tara !Un contact à moi m'a dit qu'un contact à lui …

-Abrège !le coupa la jeune fille. Elle n'avait pas attendu les ennuis longtemps.

-Magister a repéré le manteau de Somvad le doré !

Et en quelques minutes , le Magic Gang était réuni .

A ce moment, sur la colline des sang-mélés , un certain dragon dormait d'un sommeil paisible quand il fut rejoint par un gardien supplémentaire .Apparemment sa toison d'or venait de devenir encore plus précieuse.


	2. Chapter 2 : un voyageur masqué

Chapitre 2 : un voyageur masqué

Magister se sentait faible .Il détestait la Terre .

A chaque fois qu'il mettait les pieds sur cette maudite planète , son pouvoir magique diminuait considérablement , le laissant mal à l'aise .Mais il savait qu'il serrait bientôt récompensé de ses efforts : le manteau de Somvad le doré à porté de main !Le plus puissant des objets démoniaques dont seuls quelques vieux sages séniles connaissaient l'existence .Selon la légende , il dupliquerait la force de celui qui le porte et apporterait la prospérité et l'abondance à la terre à laquelle il appartient .Même si la deuxième partie de la légende ne l'intéressait pas , la première était tout sauf négligeable !

Le maître des sangraves marchait seul le long d'une route bétonné sur laquelle roulait des engins en ferraille immondes qui faisaient un bruit abominable et dont l'odeur … ne parlons pas de l'odeur .Les terriens avaient goût assez étrange en moyen de transport .

L'homme tourna vers une route plus étroite qui s'enfonçait dans la forêt .Il continua à marcher et au fur et à mesure que le trafic diminuait , il respira de mieux en mieux .A croire que les terriens ne ressentait pas les vapeur nauséabondes qui s'échappaient de leurs machines de fer !Le sangrave releva la tête .Il distingua parmi les buissons d'un vert singulier un écriteau avec une inscription en anglais :

DELPHI STRAWBERRY SERVICE ,LONG ISLAND : service de fraises de Dephes

Mais quelque chose n'était pas normal sur cet écriteau . Magister aurait juré …

Un enchantement inconnu recouvrait le panneau de bois , une magie dont le sangrave ne connaissait pas l'existence . Il essaya plusieurs incantations pour dissiper le sort , en vain , le charme était trop puissant . Tandis qu'il observait l'objet , une idée lui vint :le sortilège pourrait être de la magie ancestrale .Intouchable , intraçable , invisible , invincible , une magie presque divine …

Magister devra être prudent .

Un magnifique , immense gâteau bleu . En cette journée du 18 août , Percy avait 19 ans et cela faisait six mois que rien n'aurai pu briser son bonheur .Les sept avaient vaincu Gaia , la paix s'était installé entre les grecs et les romains et tous ses amis étaient revenus vivant de cette terrible guerre .Annabeth était à coté de lui , elle abhorrait un sourire encore plus étincellent que celui d'Apollon , Grover , suréxité à la vue de magnifiques enchiladas , Rachel qui prenait des photos , Tyson et son beurre de cacahouète , Frank et Hazel qui se tenaient par la main , Jason et Piper , Thalia qui discutait avec Reyna en toute amitié …

Seuls manquaient à l'appel Léo qui était partit en mer pour une raison inconnue et Nico qui ne s'était pas montré .Oui vraiment , rien ne pouvait briser le bonheur de Percy Jackson .

Chiron arriva au galop dans le réfectoire , avec un regard songeur :

- Percy , les enfants , désolé d'interrompre votre petite fête , mais il y a un homme qui est venu pour te voir .C'est un mortel , et il ne peut pas traverser la barrière magique ni voir à travers la Brume .Il me faut la certitude que tu le connaît pour pouvoir le faire entrer .

-Oui , bien sur , j'arrive , dit Percy d'un air surprit .Mais je n'attendait personne .

Le centaure et le demi-dieu se dirigèrent vers le haut de la colline .En haut de celle-ci , un homme masqué attendait .Un homme que Percy n'avait jamais vu .

-Euh , Chiron ?Je ne connaît pas cet homme .

-C'est bien ce qui me semblait , répondit-il , il a juste dit qu'il était attendu , c'est pourquoi j'ai pensé que c'était par toi . C'est étrange . Mais je voudrai en apprendre plus sur cet homme .Je vais le faire entrer , il ne verra rien d'autre que des champs de fraises de toutes façons .Et si c'est un monstre , Peuleus le carbonisera et on verra bien si il fallait se méfier !

Et le centaure se dirigea vers le haut de la colline , s'apprêtant à faire une erreur qui mettra la colonie à feu et à sang …


End file.
